


Tingling

by RosyPalms



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Sex, Potara/Fusion Dance, Scissoring, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Caulifla and Kale feel funny ever since the Tournament of Power and visit Cabba to check if he's feeling weird, too.





	Tingling

One evening, Caulifla and Kale paid Cabba a surprise visit. Caulifla pushed right passed him when he opened the door and took a seat on his couch, taking up most of the space. Kale followed, but at least she greeted him on the way.

They had never dropped by his place before and it made Cabba nervous. Caulifla sat with her legs apart and her arms on the backrest as if she owned the place.  
“W-what brings you here?”, he asked, laughing nervously. Caulifla scowled and Kale stared at the floor in front of her.  
“Something’s been wrong with us ever since the Tournament of Power. We came to ask if you’ve been feeling weird, too”, Caulifla said.

Intrigued, Cabba pulled up a chair that was meant for guests and asked for details. Kale seemed to shrink. It looked as if she was about to hug her knees. Caulifla leaned forward and focused on Cabba with an unusually serious expression.

“Kale and I have been feeling odd lately, as I said. Whenever we think back to the tournament, back to our fight with Son Goku we start feeling funny”, she explained. Cabba raised an eyebrow.  
“Funny how?”  
“Well”, Caulifla said and thought for a moment, “when I think about fighting Goku, I start feeling warm. Then his transformations come to mind and I start feeling all tingly between my legs”, she said matter-of-factly.

Cabba almost fell off of his chair at that point, but she continued.  
“It even gets wet! It makes me want to touch it and it feels really good when I do. Kale’s the same”. Cabba glanced at Kale. Her face was bright red. She tried to look at him, but when their eyes met she immediately lowered her head again.

Cabba understood what was happening, but he certainly hadn’t felt any arousal at the thought of Goku. To think that Caulifla, and especially Kale, would develop a crush, let alone on someone from a different universe.

“Me and Kale even tried rubbing against each other to fix it”, Caulifla added. Kale whimpered, almost as if she wished Caulifla hadn’t admitted that. Cabba, meanwhile, tried to hide his blush. Now he couldn’t help but picture Caulifla and Kale scissoring.

“So, does that ring any bells with you, Cabba?”, Caulifla asked. “Why are you crossing your legs?”. Cabba had assumed a rather odd pose, trying to hide his face as well as conceal the blatant boner the images in his head had caused.

Caulifla’s face lit up.  
“It is happening to you, too, right!?”, she asked excitedly. “Show us!”. Cabba shook his head emphatically. Caulifla didn’t appreciate the insubordination.  
“Kale”, she said, “grab him”.  
“… yes, Caulifla”, Kale said meekly. Cabba looked up in terror.

A scuffle ensued, a scuffle Cabba was entirely outmatched in. The struggle of trying to hide his erection while fending off two powerful opponents without destroying his home was one he could not hope to overcome in the long run.

Ultimately, he ended up falling onto his bed. Kale and Caulifla started tearing at his clothes and did not stop until he was fully naked.  
“What the heck!”, Caulifla cried. Cabba had put his face in his hands out of shame at that point. “What’s with this huge mushroom-looking thing between your legs?”.

Then a hand grabbed Cabba’s cock and he whimpered.  
“Waah, it’s super hot and hard! Is that what happens when you get tingly, Cabba?”, Caulifla asked.  
“Yes, Caulifla”, Kale chimed in, “Men’s penises grow hard when that happens”. As oblivious as Caulifla was, Kale seemed to know what was happening to them, and to him. This put Cabba’s mind at ease, at least a little bit. Maybe Kale would be able to keep Caulifla from doing something crazy.

“I see! You’re so smart Kale!”, Caulifla said. The praise overjoyed Kale. “If this is what happens to men, then this should be good”, Caulifla said mostly to herself and began stroking Cabba’s cock. He moaned.

He couldn’t believe that Caulifla was actually giving him a handjob.  
“See!?”, she laughed. “You try it, too, Kale. His… penis is so big we can easily do it together!”. At this point Cabba peered through his fingers and watched Kale timidly grab him. Her hand was nice and warm, much like Caulifla’s.

Together they stroked him rather erratically. It didn’t occur to them that developing a unified rhythm might’ve been a good idea. Caulifla’s hand was wrapped around his base. She changed speed constantly, but was generally going much faster than Kale. The timid girl was grasping him very gingerly while she stroked him slowly near the tip.

“Kale! Check it out! Cabba’s getting wet, too!”, Caulifla said excitedly when he started leaking pre-cum. Kale nodded. The clear, warm liquid started running down Cabba’s shaft, providing some sorely needed lubrication. It felt really good, much better than rubbing one out on his own. However, Cabba tried to hold his load, even though his nuts felt like they were ready to burst. He dreaded what might happen if he accidentally ejaculated onto Caulifla’s face or something, even though the thought also excited him.

“I don’t know why, but this is kind of nice”, Caulifla mused. “Makes me feel tingly. How about you, Kale?”. She took a moment to react to the question.  
“M-me, too...”, she admitted.  
“In that case, why should Cabba be the only one that gets to feel good?”, Caulifla asked and pulled her tube top off. Cabba’s cock throbbed when he laid eyes upon her sizable breasts. “Come on, Kale, strip!”.

She obeyed, and before long all three of them were naked. The girls were completely absorbed by the task of stroking Cabba’s dick while he admired their bodies. Kale was even bustier than Caulifla, though not by much. Both of them had such nice, curvy figures, though Cabba had noticed that before. In fact, he had thought about them while masturbating on several occasions. Having both of them sit there, stroking his dick while touching themselves was crazy.

Cabba wanted to touch them, too. Their nipples were hard, making his finger eager to pinch them a little, but he didn’t want to test his luck. Even Caulifla started blushing over time, staring at Cabba’s cock, licking her lips.

Eventually, she climbed on top of Cabba. He was about to ask what she was up to when she simply sat down on his dick and started grinding on it.  
“Ahh, as expected. Rubbing against this feels good”, she said.

Caulifla’s labia were slippery and hot. Getting his cock squeezed by her weight and rubbed by her smooth pussy felt amazing. His pre-cum was flowing freely, pooling in his navel. He dared to raise a hand and touched Caulifla’s breasts. They were soft and warm handfuls. She hummed contently.  
“Use both hands, Cabba”, she murmured. She was really getting into it, Cabba thought, and he was happy about that. He started massaging her breasts in earnest.

While Cabba’s and Caulifla’s not-so dry humping continued, Kale sat and watched. Sitting between Cabba’s legs she had an excellent view of his big balls and Caulifla’s plush behind. Watching Caulifla’s butt in motion was amazing, though Cabba’s nuts were also quite attractive looking. Kale was a little jealous, though she didn’t know of who. She knew what was inevitably going to happen, and she wished she could be in both of their places. Obviously she’d want to have sex with Caulifla. That time they scissored was the best night of her life. Just thinking about it almost made her squirt. Then again, Cabba’s cock was so big and sturdy-looking. It looked filling, like it would rub her insides better and deeper than her fingers ever could.

Caulifla groaned and lifted her hips a little. Strings of her honey, mixed with Cabba’s pre-cum lingered between her vagina and his cock.  
“I’m feeling all warm in my belly”, she gasped, “As if I want this thing to rub me there”. She gingerly caressed Cabba’s throbbing cock. He couldn’t believe it. Was he actually going to fuck Caulifla?

“Then you should put it in, Caulifla”, Kale said. She grasped Cabba’s cock by the base and propped it up while her other hands continued to finger her own pussy.  
“What are you saying? There is no way that huge thing will fit down there, right?”, Caulifla asked.  
“But that’s what it’s for. It should be easy with how slippery the two of you are”, Kale assured her.

Caulifla glanced at Cabba. His mouth stood agape and he was staring at his dick, tantalizingly close to her entrance.  
“Alright then. Let’s try it”, she said and lowered herself. Cabba’s fat glans spread her labia apart and entered her slowly. Caulifla was breathing hard. “Seems like I wasn’t giving myself enough credit”, she groaned when she started sliding down Cabba’s shaft, “I can take it! Ooof, it’s really thick though...”

Cabba’s toes were curling up from the tight hotness engulfing him. Caulifla took the whole thing and sighed.  
“Fits like a glove. Now for the rubbi-iiiih!”, she squealed when she started lifting her hips again. Caulifla moaned loudly as she moved. “This isn’t… Oh!… bad… at all”, she mumbled as she developed a rhythm. Cabba was moaning, too. Their hands had been awesome, but Caulifla’s pussy was in a league of its own. Not only did his dick feel great, rubbing against her soft, slippery insides, but Caulifla’s voice took on a quality he had never heard before. Her moaning and yelping was more high-pitched than usual, more… girly. She sounded cute! Her face was beet-red and she was looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

Caulifla eventually lost her strength and collapsed on top of him.  
“Cabba… Cabba:..”, she moaned into his ears. Her breasts pressed against his chest and she hugged him. She kept moving her hips, in fact, she moved them more energetically as time went by. Cabba felt himself knocking against something deep inside her every time she impaled herself fully on his dick.

This was too much for Cabba to bear. He had been moving with Caulifla for the longest time, but he wanted to dictate the pace. He wanted to be on top.

There was nothing Caulifla could do to stop him from tumbling over. Her legs were like jelly, she felt all hot and fuzzy. Normally she wouldn’t have let Cabba do as he pleased, but at that moment, having him on top seemed pretty appealing.

Then she screamed. Cabba started thrusting, and he did it hard and fast.  
“Cabba! Ah! You’re doing it too… amazing! Ah!”, Caulifla cried, clinging to him. Something awesome was about to happen. It felt like when she rubbed herself, but many times more powerful.

Meanwhile, Kale was already creaming herself. She could see it all. Cabba’s massive cock, spreading Caulifla wide open, it jamming into her with wild abandon, even his heavy balls slapping against her ass. She wanted to lick them. She wanted to suck Cabba’s balls and taste their mixed juices, but more than anything she didn’t want to get in the way of Caulifla’s impending orgasm. She gladly listened to her sweet cries of pleasure in the meantime.

Cabba’s turn on top didn’t last long. He had been holding back for a long time and he simply couldn’t go on anymore.  
“Caulifla!”, he cried and pressed his lips on hers.  
“Mhh!?”, she moaned, surprised. The kiss felt good, though. What put her over the edge was the surge of heat inside her.

Cabba was cumming. He was filling Caulifla up with as much as he could muster, and he had never had so much to give in his life. Kale watched his cock twitched with every shot he pumped into Caulifla, until his sperm started oozing out, even while he was still inside her.

Caulifla cried out. She had never felt it so strongly before. Her vision blacked out for a moment while the warmth just kept filling her. Her whole body trembled and twitched uncontrollably. Her pussy especially was downright crushing Cabba’s cock, which only served to make him ejaculate more.

After a minute or so, Cabba rolled off of Caulifla, leaving her on her back, with her legs spread wide, and her pussy overflowing with thick semen. Kale watched the white stuff slowly flow out of her. She wanted to lick it up, but didn’t dare. That cum belonged to Caulifla, after all. On the other hand, she wished she could get filled up like that. It looked amazing, and judging from the sounds Caulifla had made during their climax, it had felt amazing.

Cabba and Caulifla just stared at the ceiling for a while, catching their breaths.  
“That was awesome!”, Caulifla shouted and sat up. “Now it’s Kale’s turn!”. Kale and Cabba looked at her in shock.

Cabba’s cock had softened, but the idea of doing Kale, too, made it swell back up. Kale watched it grow again and swallowed.  
“See, Kale? Cabba can do it more. Come on”, Caulifla said and pulled her onto the bed, “you’ll like it, guaranteed!”  
“Are you sure it’s okay?”, Cabba asked. Caulifla frowned.  
“Why wouldn’t it be? Do you expect me to keep so much fun from my precious protegee? Are you picking a fight with me, Cabba?”. There were few things as sweet as Caulifla’s care to Kale, and in that moment she felt it very strongly. She got on all fours.  
“Come, Cabba. I want to try it”, she said softly. Cabba swallowed at the sight of Kale’s butt, presented on a silver platter. It was such a nice, round thing, and he could tell that she was wet already. Her inner thighs glistened.

“Do it already!”, Caulifla said, getting tired of his hesitation. However, Cabba remained calm and spoke.  
“Actually, I think we can make this even better for Kale”. Kale looked at him over her shoulder, confused. Caulifla was all ears.

Shortly thereafter, Cabba was fucking Kale doggy style. He appreciated how similar yet different their pussies felt. Kale was tight, and wet, and hot like Caulifla, but her vagina felt different. It squeezed him differently. It just wasn’t the same, and he felt fairly certain that he could’ve told them apart just from the feel of them.

As for Kale, she was having the time of her life. Not only did Cabba’s huge dick feel amazing, slamming into her pussy repeatedly, but his idea to improve the experience for her was working wonders.

Cabba was perceptive. He knew how deep Kale’s feelings for Caulifla went, so he asked her to sit in front of Kale with her legs spread so Kale could worship her. Caulifla would’ve punched Cabba if Kale hadn’t stopped her and told her that that was exactly what she wanted.

So she got the best of both worlds. Cabba’s dick was working her pussy incredibly well, scraping her insides and stretching it nicely. His balls even slapped against her clit. Meanwhile, she was feasting on Caulifla’s creampie. Cabba’s cum and Caulifla’s honey were tasty. She had never done this to Caulifla before, but she was determined to impress her, which she seemed to succeed at.

Kale’s tongue was like a whirlwind, licking her here and there, before her lips came out of nowhere to cover her labia with kisses and to suck her clit. This was way better than just rubbing herself, or even rubbing against Kale’s pussy. Caulifla was moaning lustily. One of her hands clawed at her own hair while her other one held onto Kale’s ponytail.

“That feels great, Kale”, Caulifla sighed just as Kale’s tongue rolled across her clit.  
“M-me too!”, Kale squeaked between licks. She would’ve gladly listened to Caulifla’s lustful moans and praise forever.

The lesbian display right in front of him was a huge turn on for Cabba. It motivated him to do Kale extra well. Of course, if he failed to please Kale, Caulifla would kick his ass, so that was there, too.

He did succeed in the end. Kale started howling when her orgasm hit. Cabba hissed when her pussy clamped up, and after a few more thrusts he unloaded inside her. Caulifla had a front row seat and laughed at the blissful expressions on their faces.  
“Did I look that goofy when I finished?”, she asked. Kale was a little too exhausted to answer. She was resting her chin on Caulifla’s pubic mound and drowsily smiled up at her.  
“You… ooh, looked cute, I think”, Cabba groaned, still cumming. Caulifla looked down at Kale and caressed her face.  
 _Yeah, I suppose I did look kinda cute if I looked anything like Kale_ , she thought.

* * * * *

“Hey, Cabba! Wake up!”, Caulifla called. Cabba opened his eyes. It was morning. He had an erection, though he couldn’t be sure whether it was morning wood or if the girls had something to do with it. Caulifla and Kale lay on either side of him, each casually stroking his cock with one hand.

“Enough sleeping! Kale and I want to do it again. Come on!”, Caulifla said impatiently. As much fun as the previous night had been, Cabba felt spent. The two of them had made him go several more rounds before they all fell asleep from exhaustion.

“Sorry, Caulifla, but I don’t think I have recovered yet”, he said apologetically. Kale seemed sad, though Caulifla appeared to get angry.  
“What are you talking about? You’re cock is hard and big just like last night!”  
“Sure, but I don’t think it’ll stay that way long enough to satisfy both of you”, he insisted.

“What a shame”, Kale said. Caulifla sat up. Annoyance was plain on her face, but her furrowed brow showed that she was deep in thought. Suddenly, she opened her eyes as if she had had an epiphany. She grinned at Cabba and Kale.

“Think you can get one of us there, Cabba?”, she asked. Cabba wondered what she had in mind now, but he nodded. One girl seemed doable. Caulifla chuckled, turned around and bent over to reach her pants on the floor. Cabba and Kale ogled her luscious butt while she seemingly searched for something.

“Aha!”, she said and came back up. “Kale, catch!”. Kale raised a hand reflexively and Caulifla tossed something her way. Kale caught it, opened her hand and saw a Potara earring.

Now Kale understood. Caulifla was grinning at her wide-eyed protegee. Kale smiled and put it on. The previous night had been amazing, and the prospect of not only sharing a man, but literally a body with Caulifla made her heart flutter.

All this happened within seconds, and Cabba didn’t quite grasp what was going on until Caulifla put her earring on. The girls were drawn together in a flash of light, and suddenly Cabba found himself straddled by a supreme beauty, uniting everything that made Caulifla and Kale so sexy in one breathtaking form.

“Think you can satisfy me?”, Kefla asked. Her hands wandered across her body, drawing Cabba’s eyes. She smiled at him playfully.  
“I… I’d like to try”, he said. Kefla chuckled.  
“I’ll bet”, she said while lining his cock up with her pussy. “Turn into a super saiyan”.  
“Why?”  
“Because it turns me on”, she said. That’s all the reason Cabba needed. He transformed, exuding power, though he still felt small compared to the insurmountable strength Kefla possessed.

She chuckled and licked her lips.  
“There it is”, she said and lowered herself onto Cabba’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> What a shame that none of the saiyan girls made it into DBZF
> 
> I wanted my team to be "oops, all broly" :D


End file.
